prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
2006
This is a list of various things that took place in 2006. Significant events Unknown dates :* Premier British Wrestling is founded. :* New Horizons Pro Wrestling is founded. January :* Riot City Wrestling was founded in Adelaide, South Australia. April :* Big Time Wrestling, which had folded in 1975, is revived by Terry Allen with the consent of the family of late BTW founder Tony Santos October :*9 - Kurt Angle makes his TNA debut at a TNA Impact taping in Orlando, Florida (aired on October 19) during a segment with Samoa Joe. During the segment, Joe, who had recently stolen the NWA World Heavyweight Championship belt from then-champion Jeff Jarrett, is being interviewed by Mike Tenay in the ring when Tenay presents him with a document from TNA officials, delivering an ultimatum to Joe to return the NWA title belt to Jarrett or he will be fired from TNA. After reading the document, Joe rips it up and throws it down on the mat, then tells Tenay "There's your answer!" Angle then arrives in the Impact Zone and enters the ring, then after a brief staredown with Joe in which the Samoan superstar lays the NWA title belt down on the mat and figuratively dares him to "cross the line", Angle headbutts Joe in the face and hits him with the Olympic Slam, then picks up the title belt. As Angle acknowledges the crowd, Joe, who was busted open legitimately by the headbutt, gets back up and starts brawling with Angle, leading referees and TNA security crew to rush in from backstage to separate Angle and Joe. During the melee, Jarrett ran in, reclaimed his NWA title belt and ran backstage with it https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5u5r4PUs7Vo Category: Wrestling Years Births March :*26 - Kenyon Jesse Declan McMahon (Shane & Marissa McMahon's son) July :*24 – Aurora Rose Levesque (Stephanie & Paul Levesque's daughter) Deaths January :*January 15 – Ricky Romero 74 (Diabetes) :*January 15 – El Texano 47 (Lung and respiratory failure) :*January 16 – Dr. O’Borman Senior 66 (Cardio-pulmonary complications) :*January 28 – Black Cat 51 (Heart attack) :*January 29 – Emory Hale 36 (Complications from kidney failure) February :*February 11 – Jackie Pallo 80 (Cancer) :*February 11 – Ron Dobratz 64 (Lung cancer) :*February 16 – Johnny Grunge 39 (Complications from sleep apnea) :*February 25 – Jeff Barnes 23 (Fell off a cliff while hiking) :*February 28 – Captain Leslie Holmes 89 (Cancer) March :*March 20 – Maria Bernardi 80 (Cerebral haemorrhage) April :*April 1 – Victor Quiñones 46 (Natural causes) :*April 4 – La Dama Enmascarada 81 :*April 27 – Kay Noble 65 (Stomach cancer) May :*May 4 – Sammy Steamboat 71 (Alzheimer's disease) :*May 23 – Cowboy Bob Yuma 54 (Lung disease) :*May 27 – Bull Ramos 71 (Shoulder infection) June :*June 1 – Calvin Prince Pullins 74 :*June 5 – Jorge Melendez (Suicide) :*June 7 – John Tenta 42 (Bladder cancer) :*June 23 – Crazy Luke Graham 66 (Heart failure) :*June 25 – Harry Elliott 101 (Natural causes) :*June 26 – Tiger Khan 33 (Heart failure) :*June 27 – Pat Hutchinson July :*July 15 – Daniel Nickerson 48 (Heart attack) :*July 15 – Jenni Lee 34 :*July 16 – Bob Orton Sr. 76 (Heart attack) :*July 17 – Billy Firehawk 40 (Complications from diabetes) August :*Unknown Date – African :*Unknown Date – Roberto Rangel 78 (Complications from diabetes) :*August 1 – Barbara Huizar 56 (Complications from diabetes) :*August 5 – Masked Medic 75 (Heart failure) :*August 8 – Cho Ei Tetsu 73 (Parkinson's disease) :*August 10 – Adam Marks 21 :*August 13 – Karl Von Stroheim 78 (Complications from a heart attack) :*August 16 – Hara Kiri September :*September 1 – Tommy Chesbro 60/61 (Heart attack) :*September 2 – Ric Carter 44 (Killed in a hit and run) :*September 5 – Apostolos Souglakos 56 (Stroke) :*September 11 – Ray Cortese (Cancer) :*September 15 – Rick Gibson 53 (Heart attack) :*September 23 – Tigre Perez :*September 30 – Keith Eric 48 October :*October 5 – "Crybaby" Edwards 58 :*October 5 – Antonio Pena 57 (Heart attack) :*October 15 – Joey Maggs 37 :*October 20 – William Boo 79 :*October 27 – Kim Il 77 (Heart attack) November :*November 1 – Huracan Ramirez 80 (Heart attack) :*November 3 – Sputnik Monroe 77 (Natural causes) :*November 10 – The Stud 25 :*November 12 – Angel Maravilla 72 (Heart attack) :*November 13 – Tiger Conway Sr. 74 (Stroke and brain aneurysm) :*November 21 – Jimmy Hustler 33 (Heart attack) :*November 23 – Willie Pep 84 (Alzheimer's disease) December :*December 16 – The Spoiler 66 (Complications of a heart attack and leukemia) :*December 19 – El Shereef 60s (Cancer) Debuts :*Austin Creed :*Cryme Tyme (Shad and JTG) :*The Colony :*Brad Matthews :*Vladimir Kozlov :*Victoria Crawford :*Cody Rhodes Events January :*January 14 – ROH Hell Freezes Over :*January 27 – ROH Tag Wars :*January 28 – ROH Dissension February :*February 11 – ROH Unscripted II :*February 12 – SHIMMER Volume 3 :*February 12 – SHIMMER Volume 4 :*February 25 – ROH Fourth Anniversary Show March :*March 11 – ROH Arena Warfare :*March 25 – ROH Best In The World :*March 30 – ROH Dragon Gate Challenge :*March 31 – ROH Supercard Of Honor April :*April 1 – ROH Better Than Our Best :*April 22 – ROH The 100th Show :*April 28 – ROH Weekend Of Champions (Night One) :*April 29 – ROH Weekend Of Champions (Night Two) May :*May 12 – ROH How We Roll :*May 13 – ROH Ring Of Homicide :*May 21 – SHIMMER Volume 5 :*May 21 – SHIMMER Volume 6 June :*June 3 – ROH Destiny :*June 17 – ROH In Your Face :*June 23 – ROH Throwdown :*June 24 – ROH Chi-Town Struggle July :*July 15 – ROH Death Before Dishonor IV :*July 28 – ROH War Of The Wire II :*July 29 – ROH Generation Now August :*August 4 – ROH Time To Man Up :*August 5 – ROH Fight Of The Century :*August 12 – ROH Unified :*August 13 – ROH Anarchy In The UK :*August 25 – ROH Epic Encounter II :*August 26 – ROH Gut Check September :*September 15 – ROH Glory by Honor V (Night One) :*September 16 – ROH Glory by Honor V (Night Two) :*Semptember 29 – IWA MS Ted Petty Invitational Night 1 :*September 30 – IWA MS Ted Petty Invitational Night 2 October :*October 6 – ROH Survival Of The Fittest 2006 :*October 7 – ROH Motor City Madness :*October 22 – SHIMMER Volume 7 :*October 22 – SHIMMER Volume 8 :*October 27 – ROH Suffocation :*October 28 – ROH Irresistible Forces November :*November 3 – ROH Honor Reclaims Boston :*November 4 – ROH The Bitter End :*November 24 – ROH Black Friday Fallout :*November 25 – ROH Dethroned December :*December 8 – ROH The Chicago Spectacular (Night One) :*December 9 – ROH The Chicago Spectacular (Night Two) :*December 22 – ROH International Challenge :*December 23 – ROH Final Battle Pay-Per-View events January :*January 8 – WWE New Year's Revolution :*January 15 – TNA Final Resolution :*January 29 – WWE Royal Rumble February :*February 12 – TNA Against All Odds :*February 19 – WWE No Way Out March :*March 12 – TNA Destination X April :*April 2 – WrestleMania 22 :*April 23 – TNA Lockdown :*April 30 – WWE Backlash May :*May 14 – TNA Sacrifice :*May 21 – WWE Judgment Day June :*June 11 – ECW One Night Stand :*June 18 – TNA Slammiversary :*June 25 – WWE Vengeance July :*July 16 – TNA Victory Road :*July 23 – WWE The Great American Bash August :*August 13 – TNA Hard Justice :*August 20 – WWE SummerSlam September :*September 17 – WWE Unforgiven :*September 24 – TNA No Surrender October :*October 8 – WWE No Mercy :*October 22 – TNA Bound For Glory November :*November 5 – WWE Cyber Sunday :*November 19 – TNA Genesis :*November 26 – WWE Survivor Series December :*December 3 – ECW December to Dismember :*December 10 – TNA Turning Point :*December 17 – WWE Armageddon Title changes January February March April May June July August September October November December Category: Wrestling Years